


Units

by mneiai



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck-and-Nate-and-Blair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Units

It was always Chuck-and-Nate, except when it was Chuck-and-Nate-and-Blair. That's how it was, that's how everyone else in ninth grade knew them. Blair was Nate's and Nate was Chuck's and somehow that worked into all of them belonging to each other.

And no one was stupid enough to take on the combined might of Chuck-and-Blair (and most people avoided Nate's sad-face being directed at them at all costs).

When it stopped being Chuck-and-Nate-and-Blair, Nate thought maybe it would be Chuck-and-Nate again. That's how it was originally, he thought he could manage it again. Chuck was kinda his everything--his bff, his dealer, his shoulder to have very manly crying sessions on. He could live with just Chuck. Probably.

But then it became Chuck-and-Blair, something that Nate couldn't understand. Where was he in that equation? He'd lost Chuck _and_ Blair. He was left with Brooklyn poseurs and lacrosse fanatics. Nate pretended like it didn't matter.

Even after there wasn't any Chuck-and-Blair, there wasn't anything else. There were no hyphens when Nate and Chuck became friends again or when Nate and Blair started to date again. It didn't feel deep enough for that.

That was why he was so angry when Chuck and Blair started talking, again. Was Chuck-and-Blair more resilient? Was Chuck-and-Blair the unit that was made to last?

So he fought against it. Because if he wasn't a part of it...he didn't think he could live with watching them together.


End file.
